ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassie Young
Cassie Young (yes, her real name is Cassandra, but she really hates being called that) joined the DMS on March 10 or 11, 2008. Agent Profile Backstory Cassie applied to join the DMS at the age of nineteen, after chancing to meet a couple of agents who were on holiday in the Real World. This application got her a quick interview with the SO, after which she was sent off to a vacant RC to wait for her partner and go for training. It turned out that both of them needed to attend the session, which got most of the way through before it was forced to break up. They had barely returned to their RC when the lockdown was announced, and were therefore stuck in the room throughout the macrovirus emergency. When it ended and the message from the Flowers came through, Cassie insisted on going out to look for other agents. This led to them teaming up with Agent Trojanhorse’s group, and thus they were among the first on the scene at the Massacre at the Tomb of the Unknown PPC Agent — their first experience in real Sue combat. As of at least September 2012, she is married to her former partner, Kelvin Talathion. They have since had a child, Fiona, who is a year old. Appearance She is 5'8", with long, easily messed-up blonde hair, and short-sighted blue eyes behind rectangular glasses. She is also highly unlikely to ever be called skinny, and seems to radiate untidiness. Personality She is fairly easy-going and polite in general, but prone to sarcasm, especially when stressed. She can become fairly hyper when excited (consuming sugar and/or alcohol also helps). When blazing mad, her usual manners evaporate and she will snap at anyone who gets near her. However, she can easily be deflected by changing the subject. She is more unpredictable than her partner, being able to change moods rapidly and tending to follow her first instinct rather than think things through. She loves reading and has an entire cupboard full of books, which she is always trying to add to. She knows LotR canon very well, and will go on about it for hours if she is allowed. In addition, she is always among the first to sign up for a bit of amateur dramatics, enjoys listening to Queen, and has the annoyingly Sue-like habit of singing at random moments. She pushed for the duo to join the DMS team for the All-HQ Australian Indoor-Rules Quiddich League, against her partner's protests. Among Cassie's pet peeves are bad spelling and grammar, but the full force of her fury is reserved for Sues who break up canon relationships. She tends to need restraining when faced with particularly bad Sues (actually, pretty much Sues in general) and is the more trigger-happy of the pair. She can handle a bow fairly well, though she prefers a sword. Other She has a mini-Balrog named Greenlead, whom she adopted just before joining the PPC, and a sock monster named Fred who guards her chocolate stash (which Nat found out the hard way). Mission Reports Home: Response Center #10 Partnered with Nat Freidar * Introduction: "Meetings, Macroviruses and Mary-Sues" ** In which she meets her partner and learns exactly what macroviruses are. March/April 2008. * 2008 Mary Sue Invasion (RP) ** Part 5 - "The Battle of the Cafeteria" ** Part 8 - "The Massacre at the Tomb" ** April 17, 2008. * Mission One: "Dear Ambellina," Part 1, Part 2 (Lord of the Rings) ** In which there is a new recruit. April 2008. * Mission Two: "The Love of his Life" (Lord of the Rings) ** In which there are more recruits and some maternal instincts. May 2008. Partnered with Nat Freidar and Kelvin Talathion * Mission Three: "Being In Love Is Twice As Hard," Part 1, Part 2 (Lord of the Rings) ** In which there is a new partner. Late December 2008. * On the 25th of December (yes, Christmas Day, talk about lousy timing), due to... certain events... in the above mission, Cassie was arrested and detained by the DIA. * Interlude: "DIA Visit" ** In which Cassie learns that the PPC isn't all that strict. 26 December, 2008. * Mission Four: "Life With the Mammoth Hunters" (Earth's Children) ** In which they face a new canon world and Cassie isn't the one who gets fed up first. Late April 2009. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues